


No Remembro How to Say Eleven

by lunar_mischief



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio just thinks it's cute, I don's speak Spanish, Lovino is a seduction master, M/M, crack but only kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_mischief/pseuds/lunar_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino came up with the perfect plan to seduce Antonio, and it's all thanks to one semester of Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Remembro How to Say Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I ever wrote, way back in 2012. It is based on The One Semester of Spanish Love Song. If you haven't heard it, you need to go listen now. It's amazing, and this story will make so much more sense.

Antonio closed the door with a sigh. It had been a long day at work, filled with meetings and paperwork. He was just glad to be home, where he could be with Lovi. Maybe he'd even let him help him with his Spanish. He was taking lessons, but he told Antonio he wouldn't speak in Spanish to him because "it was so much better than his own, and it would just be plain embarrassing for Antonio- not that he cared or anything, he just didn't want to deal with him crying and shit." But Antonio knew better. Lovino was just worried that he'd-

Was that a guitar?

Suddenly, Lovino appeared in a half-opened button down shirt, eyes full of lust. Before Antonio could say anything, Lovino opened his mouth, and began to sing.

_Hola_ _señor_ _, como te llamas?_ _  
__Me llamo Lovino, me llamo Lovino._

Lovino stepped forward, placing his hands on Antonio's chest, while the latter stared, bewildered by his lover's actions.

_Donda esta el bano?_ __  
_Feliz compleanos._ _  
__Que hora es? Que hora es?_

_La da da da da_

Antonio opened his mouth to say something, but Lovino quickly placed a finger over his lips.

_Me gusta la biblioteca._ __  
_Vivo en la casa rojo._ __  
_Yo tendo dos bicicletas._ _  
__Muchas gracias y de nada._

Lovino's fingers trailed on Antonio's shoulder as he circled behind him, singing into his ear.

_Cuantos anos tienes?_

Antonio's brows furrowed in concentration. "Umm..I guess I'm-"

_Un momento por favor._

Lovino spun Antonio around to face him, successfully pinning him against a wall. Antonio stared, eyes wide, a veil of crimson lining his face.

_It's the One Semester of Spanish, Spanish love song._

Antonio began to breathe heavily as Lovino began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

_Mi mama es bonita._ __  
_Mi gato es muy blanco._ _  
__Perdoneme, perdoneme._

_La da da da da_

Lovino put up his hands and began to lift his fingers in a counting motion.

_Uno dos tres y cuatro,_ _  
__Cino seis siete ocho nueve diez._

He stared at his hands, a puzzled look masking his face.

_No remembero how to say eleven._

He snapped his head back up at Antonio.

_Antonio Banderas._ _  
__Nachos grande y cinnamon twists._

Lovino slammed his hands against the wall, one hand on either side of Antonio's face, bodies flesh against each other.

_It's the One Semester of Spanish, Spanish love song._

Lovino looked sexily into Antonio's glazed eyes, lips nearing Antonio's

_Au revoir._

Lovino turned away to make back to their room to wait for the inevitable, shooting a longing glance back at Antonio, when his wrist grabbed, spinning him face to face with Antonio.

"Dios mio, Lovi…your Spanish…it really turns me on…" he breathed huskily.

Lovino smirked. "Really?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Si…Lovino…." The Spaniard's voice had a sexy seriousness to it.

"Yes, Antonio?" he whispered.

"You do know that 'au revoir' is French, right?"

"FUCK!"


End file.
